Kimi Wo Matteiru futatsu no hanashi
by Hyzumi
Summary: Gaara menemukan kembali sosok gadis di bawah pohon sakura itu, sosok yang sama dengan yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya, namun yang berbeda adalah... sosok ini nyata, bukan roh yang pernah dia temui dulu. Sekuel Kimi Wo Matteiru mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar penuh, mata aquamarine gadis itu tak pernah lepas dari bulir-bulir pink yang berjatuhan dari ranting pohon itu, bahkan angin kencang yang berhembus menyibakkan helaian rambut pirangnya pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura di depannya, entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada pohon sakura itu, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya yang kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ohayou Oba-san!" lirihnya, angin kembali berhebus menerbangkan serpihan kelopak sakura di sekitar gadis itu, kali ini karena terbawa arus kereta yang melaju beberapa meter di belakang posisi gadis itu berdiri.

**Kimi Wo Matte Iru (futatsu no hanashi)**

**A present for Suu foxie**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

=Ino's POV=

Akhirnya, aku kembali ke kota ini, setelah 10 tahun kujalani kehidupan di kota Tokyo yang padat, kini aku kembali ke konoha, kota kecil tempat aku dilahirkan.

Saat ini aku sudah resmi menjadi siswi di Konoha Gakuen, SMA favorite di kota ini, sudah sejak lama aku ingin menjadi siswi di sini, karena sekolah ini lah tempat yang paling banyak terdapat pohon sakura dibanding sekolah lain, entah kenapa sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai bunga sakura, aku bahkan pernah mengkhayal kalau aku ini adalah roh sakura, benar-benar konyol kalau dipikir sekarang.

Saat ini lagi-lagi aku tengah terpana melihat jajaran pohon sakura di sepanjang pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen, tempat ini sungguh indah, serpihan bunga sakura yang beterbangan di sekitarku juga terasa lembut menyentuh kulitku.

"Kirei na..." tak terasa aku bergumam sendiri saat mengagumi cantiknya pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

"Ino-chan?" aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku, aku melihat dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Kau benar-benar Ino?" gadis bercepol dua yang menghampiriku ini lengsung memelukku erat.

"Iya ini aku Ino, Tenten masa' kau lupa hihihi..." kau membalas pelukan teman masa kecilku itu sambil terkikik geli karena tingkahnya yang tak berubah sejak kecil dulu.

"Hinata juga tetap sama ya?" kini aku beralih memeluk temanku yang berambut hitam panjang, gadis itu masih sama pemalunya sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kami mulai mengobrol panjang lebar di bawah hujan bunga sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menebar aroma manis di sekitar kami, mata aquamarineku sempat bergulir ke arah lain dan mendapati sepasang mata jade tengah menatapku, aku tak yakin kalau pemuda tampan pemilik mata indah itu memang sedang menatapku, namun aku memberanikan diri untuk menarik kedua ujung bibirku membentuk senyuman, dan oh Tuhan! Jantungku hampir tanggal saat pemuda itu membalas senyuman dariku, dia benar-benar tampan.

Aku menuduk sekilas padanya, dan setelah itu kulihat dia melangkah mendekati kami, jantungku berpacu lebih cepat seiring dengan langkah kakinya, wajahku pun memerah samar, namun berusaha kututupi karena ada teman-teman di sekitarku.

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut membawa bulir kelopak sakura yang seolah mengitari sosok pemuda tampan di depan sana, entah perasaan apa ini, namun tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku menyukai sensasi yang tengah kurasakan saat ini.

Dan mulai hari itu adalah awal takdir yang baru bagiku, takdir yang membawaku pada sebuah pilihan, kisah lain yang terjadi di bawah pohon sakura.

End of Ino's POV

=Kimi Wo Matteiru=

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara alarm pertanda kedatangan kereta berdentang menggema di sekitar tempat perlintasan kereta, portal pengaman pun perlahan tertutup seiring dengan dentang alarm yang masih berbunyi, seorang gadis berlari-lari dari arah depan, berusaha mengejar waktu agar dirinya bisa melewati portal sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"MATTEEEEEEEEEE!" seru gadis itu sambil masih berlari secepat yang dia bisa, namun usahanya sia-sia, karena portal itu telah tertutup sepenuhnya, tepat di saat dia sampai di depan portal pengaman berwarna hitam kuning itu.

"Aaaaaah..." gadis berambut pirang itu mendesah lemas sambil membebankan berat tubuhnya pada palang besi di depannya, hingga benda panjang itu bergerak naik-turun sesaat, kerena aksi gadis itu.

"Aku pasti terlambat!" sesal gadis itu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Tenang saja! Tidak akan terlambat kok." gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar suara pria bernada dingin dari belakangnya, gadis itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"G...G...Gaara senpai?" sebutnya gugup, buru-buru dia membenahi sikap dan penampilannya, dan kemudian berdiri tegap di samping pemuda berambut merah yang dia panggil Gaara senpai barusan.

Kini keduanya terlihat canggung untuk memulai percakapan, bagaimanapun juga mereka belum lama mengenal, hanya beberapa kali bicara dan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, jadi mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan mereka saat hanya berdua seperti itu.

Di tengah kecanggungan itu, kereta shinkasen yang menghalangi jalan mereka pun melintas melewati rel yang melintang di depan mereka, membawa kelopak sakura yang awalnya berguguran lembut, kini beterbangan mengikuti arus angin yang terbawa gerbong-gerbong kereta itu, gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya dan mempertahankan rambutnya yang juga terbawa arus angin, mencegah surai pirangnya berantakan karena angin yang cukup kencang.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya ke arah rambut gadis di sebelahnya, kemudian dengan lembut jemarinya menyingkirkan kelopak sakura yang menyangkut di helaian pirang gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersentak sekilas saat merasakan jemari Gaara menyentuh helaian rambutnya, wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna, bibirnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Um...G...Gaara-senpai, bolehkan aku...mengenal anda lebih dekat?" tanya gadis itu gugup, dia memberanikan diri untuk melirik ekspresi Gaara yang tertegun karena ucapannya barusan.

"Um..k...kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa!" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah, kemudian mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan Gaara karena portal pengaman telah terbuka.

"Aku juga..."

"Eh?"

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya di tengah rel yang dia lewati, kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih di tempatnya semula.

"Aku juga...ingin dekat denganmu, Yamanaka Ino." lanjut Gaara yang meskipun berwajah datar, namun terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya, membuat gadis bernama Ino itu terkikik geli bercampur senang karena pemuda yang dia sukai memberikan harapan padanya.

Hujan kelopak sakura mengiringi langkah Gaara yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis pirang yang masih menunggunya di tengah lintasan kereta, aroma manis bunga sakura, bercampur sejuknya udara pagi menjadi suasana tak terlupakan bagi keduanya.

=oooooo=

Pelajaran berlangsung di kelas 3-1, namun pandangan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata saat ini tak berada di kelas, pemuda bernama Gaara itu kini tengah melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke arah lapangan tenis di bawah sana, atau lebih tepatnya lagi ke arah sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah bermain tenis di lapangan itu.

Saat ini memang jam pelajaran olah raga untuk kelas 1-2, kelas Ino, gadis yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya.

Gaara tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu, bahkan dia sampai tidak tahu kalau gurunya saat ini ijin keluar karena urusan mendadak, suasana kelas yang mulai riuh pun tak dihiraukannya, dan hal itu membuat Naruto, teman dekatnya terheran melihat sikap Gaara yang lain dari biasanya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak berubah seinchipun, dan saat tahu apa yang sedang Gaara perhatikan, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu mendengus pelan, dan senyum licik pun terpampang di wajah isengnya.

"Oi Gaara!" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara dengan tiba-tiba, hingga pemuda berambut merah yang sedang melamun itu tersentak, hampir terlonjak karena kaget.

Gaara melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya, pertanda kalau dia tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu, namun yang dia dapat bukan wajah kapok dari teman pirangnya itu, melainkan cengiran tanpa dosa _made in uzumaki clan_, karena malas mengurusi Naruto, akhirnya Gaara kembali melempar pandangnya ke luar jendela, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu.

Naruto yang merasa diabaikan kembali mengganggu Gaara.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu, bukan memanggil belakang kepalamu!" Naruto kembali menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Apa sih?" sentak Gaara kesal, namun tak merubah arah pandangnya.

"Kamu suka sama Ino-chan ya?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai super jahilnya, Gaara melebarkan matanya, kemudian berbalik menatap tak percaya pada sobat pirangnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau menghadap ke sini juga." kata Naruto yang kini terkekeh melihat tingkah Gaara yang biasanya adem ayem, kini salah tingkah.

"Aku benar ya?" tanya Naruto berlagak polos, sedangkan Gaara hanya mendecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"Wah berarti nanti kamu bakal manggil aku dengan sebutan Aniki khekhekhe..." kata Naruto bangga.

"Apa?" ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Gaara sport jantung, demi apa dia harus memanggil (baka dobe bin toa masjid voice) ini dengan sebutan Aniki?

"Aku ini kakaknya lho." kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Gaara panas-dingin.

"Cuma kakak sepupu sih." lanjutnya.

Dan detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berakhir dengan selembar kertas mantra menempel di jidatnya.

"Otakmu perlu dicuci dengan mantra pengusir roh jahat!" kata Gaara dingin, yang kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oi! Memangnya aku Yokai?" protes Naruto sambil meremas dan membuang kertas mantra yang sempat menempel di jidatnya, sedangkan Gaara tak memperdulikan protes dari Naruto, malah melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan headset yang baru saja dia pasang.

=oooooo=

"Tadaima!" seru Gaara yang tengah memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi, dan tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab seruan Gaara barusan.

Pemuda itu melangkah semakin dalam menapaki lantai tatami di sepanjang koridor rumahnya yang terbilang luas, tak biasanya dirinya pulang dan tak ada seorang pun di rumah, Gaara terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat di rumahnya yang dia yakini merupakan tempat favorite ayahnya di musim semi seperti ini.

Beberapa lembar kelopak bunga sakura mulai melintas di depan wajah Gaara, pemuda itu mulai melambatkan langkahnya saat hampir mencapai pintu geser yang menghubungkan bagian dalam rumahnya dengan halaman belakang.

Srek!

Gaara menggeser pelan _fusuma _dai depannya, pemuda itu tertegun sejenak saat melihat ayahnya yang kini tengah duduk beralaskan tatami sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran di depannya, lelaki itu tak menyadari kedatangan Gaara, karena saat ini dirinya duduk membelakangi putranya yang masih belum bersuara.

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ayah, kemudian duduk di samping pria yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu.

"Tadaima Otou-san!" kata Gaara sambil menyamankan diri duduk di sebelah ayahnya, pria berambut merah yang merupakan ayah Gaara itu menoleh ke arah putranya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Okaeri!" sambut pria yang bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori itu, pria itu kembali menghadap ke arah pohon sakura di depannya, entah apa yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatap pohon sakura, mungkin karena masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan bunga khas jepang itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Ayah…masih merasa bersalah tentang Ino-san?" tanya Gaara pelan, sedangkan Sasori hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya…sampai kapan pun rasa bersalah itu tak kan pernah bisa hilang Gaara, meskipun dia sudah memaafkan ayah pun, rasa bersalah itu tetap ada," Sasori memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, kedua matanya kini terbuka, dan kembali disuguhi dengan pemandangan bulir-bulir sakura yang menghujaninya.

"Ino-san adalah wanita pertama yang ayah cintai, dia yang memberi warna pada kehidupan ayah yang dulu terasa kosong, mungkin kau sudah tahu seperti apa Ino-san itu, kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan? Seperti apa sosoknya?" tanya Sasori yang kini menoleh ke samping di mana Gaara duduk.

"Ya, ayah benar, dia begitu mencintai ayah bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya, sampai dia menjadi roh pun, dia masih setia menunggu ayah di bawah pohon sakura itu." Kata Gaara yang kini menatap ke arah pohon sakura di depan sana.

"Ayah jadi semakin merasa bersalah kalau kau mengatakan hal itu nak." Kata Sasori dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Tapi dia tidak menyalahkan ayah, dia hanya percaya kalau suatu saat ayah datang untuk memenuhi janji, dan ayah sudah memenuhinya kan? Dia sudah tenang di sana ayah, Ino-san sudah bahagia, jadi ayah tidak perlu lagi terlarut dalam kesedihan ayah." Kata Gaara yang kini memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma manis bunga sakura yang mendominasi tempat itu.

"Ya, ayah tahu." kata Sasori yang ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana sejuk di tempat itu.

"Ayah!" panggil Gaara pelan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasori tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino…putri dari kakak laki-laki Ino-san." Lanjut Gaara, Sasori langsung membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Sasori tak yakin.

"Aku tidak bakat berbohong ayah." kata Gaara yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apakah dia sama persis dengan Ino-san?" tanya Sasori penasaran, Gaara mengangguk pelan, Sasori tertegun mengetahui jawaban Gaara.

Hening menyelimuti pasangan ayah dan anak itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing sebelum kemudian tangan besar sang ayah menepuk lembut kepala putranya.

"Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ayah perbuat ya!" kata Sasori dengan senyum tulusnya, Gaara menoleh ke arah sang ayah, kemudian membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mengerti ayah." Kata Gaara.

Hembusan angin membawa semakin banyak kelopak sakura yang berderai menghujani sosok Gaara dan Sasori, bulir-bulir itu menjadi saksi bisu sebuah janji yang diucapkan Gaara pada sang ayah.

=oooooo=

Ino berjalan menelusuri jajaran pohon sakura di sisi jalan, gadis itu tampak bersenandung kecil di sela langkahnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam tas sekolahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan serpihan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

Langkah gadis itu melambat saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di sisi jalan.

"Gaara…senpai?" sebutnya ragu, namun gadis itu tetap mendekati sosok pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dari kejauhan memang tak terlalu terlihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara, namun saat sudah dekat, Ino dapat melihat hal yang dilakukan kakak kelasnya itu.

Gaara terlihat sedang menuangkan isi botol air mineral pada tanah kosong di bawahnya.

"Um…Gaara-senpai?" panggil Ino yang langsung menyentakkan Gaara dari kegiatannya, pemuda itu pun menoleh cepat ke arah Ino.

"I…Ino?" sebutnya gugup (Ino memang tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama keluarga, dia lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, bahkan oleh orang yang baru saja dia kenal)

"Apa yang barusan Gaara-senpai lakukan?" tanya Ino sambil melirik tanah kosong yang barusan disiram oleh Gaara dengan air mineral.

"Hah? Em…bukan apa-apa, hanya…iseng saja." Kata Gaara asal-asalan.

"_Mana mungkin kubilang kalau sedang memberi air pada seekor Kappa yang kekeringan di tengah jalan?" _batin Gaara serba salah.

"Arigatou Gaara-sama." kata Kappa kecil itu yang tentu saja tak ditanggapi oleh Gaara yang tengah menghadapi Ino.

"Iseng?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Er…ya…se…sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sekolah, nanti portalnya keburu ditutup!" kata Gaara yang langsung menarik tangan Ino ikut dengannya.

Ino menatap punggung Gaara yang terlihat tegap, tak terasa wajahnya bersemu merah saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah itu tengah menggandeng tangannya.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di sisi jalan berlawanan dengan jalan yang dilewati Ino dan Gaara, kaca karbon mobil itu turun perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok pria berambut pirang di dalamnya.

"Laki-laki berambut merah?" desis pria itu, tangan kekarnya mencengkram erat pegangan pintu mobil seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Tak ada stu pun laki-laki berambut merah yang boleh menyentuh putriku!" desis pria itu, giginya gemeletuk marah, matanya memancarkan tatapan membunuh, dan tubuhnya seolah dipenuhi aura hitam.

Kaca karbon kembali tertutup, dan mobil hitam yang sempat terhenti itu kembali melaju ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahaha….nggak jadi oneshoot ==a

Habisnya keknya kepanjangan kalo dibikin oneshoot jadi ane pecah jadi dua aja biar nggak bosen yang baca, kalo kepanjangan kan biasanya pada bosen *pengalaman pribadi*

Gomen kalo terlalu sedikit, Cuma dua rebu karakter ini, maklum ye, jari ane baru kuat ngetik segitu.

Buat Suu, sori banget B-day ficnya tuelat suangath, tapi yang penting ane udah bayar utang ye, apdetnya kapan gak tau jugak *PLAK!*

Oh ya, buat yang nggak tau, Ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul 'Kimi wo Matteiru'

Yang belom baca fic pendahulunya, saya anjurkan untuk membacanya, karena fic ini masih ada hubungannya dengan yang lama, ntar takutnya pada nggak ngerti latar belakang cerita di fic ini, kalo Cuma baca yang ini mungkin akan terasa rush, tanpa tahu awalnya^^

Nah minna, di atas segala kekuarangan fic ini, saya mohon review, segala saran, kritik dan komentar silahkan masukkan di kotak review^^

Thank's before

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Ore sanjou!

Akhirnya saya apdet chap final ini minna, gomen kalo lama, terutama si ES ini pan tadinya B-day ficnya yang udah kelewat sekian lama khekhekhe yang penting udah nyicil dulu hahahaha *dilempar panci bolong*

Sebelumnya bales ripiu dulu yak!

**Yamanaka Chika:** Chika udah baca Kimimatte kan? Fic sebelomnya ini, jadi mustinya tau dong kalo bokapnya Ino di sini bukan Inoichi, coz Inoichi itu bokapnya Ino yang udah mati^^ kira-kira siapa ya? Hehehe...

Gomen gak bisa apdet flash xixixi...

**Vaneela: **Iya ini sekuelnya Kimimatte, iyap! Bokapnya Gaara nggak suka ma Gaara karena rambut merahnya nyaingin trafic light(?) *ditonyor pake gentong*

Maksudnya dia gak suka ma Gaara karena ngingetin dia sama si brengsek Akai *digantung Sasori*

**Suu foxie: **Makasih koreksinya nyoyah(?) O.o

Weh itu adegan situ makan? Rasanya bijimane Es? Kayak Es krim Maknyus kah? O.o

Oya oya itu yang terakhir bukan Inoichi neng, pan Inoichi udah jadi bokapnya Ino yang mati. *kok masih pada ngira itu Inoichi yak?*

**Yukko Orizawa:** Nah ini udah apdet, silahkan mampir lagi buat RnR^^

**Cheseeapleberry:** Makasih^^ ini dah apdet, gomen lama hehehe

**Nara Kazuki:** Yosh! Silahkan RnR juga chap akhir ini^^

**Aguthya Thytwofy: **Lagi-lagi ada yang ngira itu Inoichi =_=

Kalo soal kenapa dia benci ma Gaara, yaah seperti itulah kek yang U bilang, nah ini udah apdet lagi RnR yo!

**El cierto: **Arigatou neechama, iya emang mata aq ni kalo soal edit tulisan bener-bener kurang deh, pasti ada yang kelewat T-T

Yah emang temanya high school asal nggak ditambahin of the death hohoho...

**Kyu's neli-chan: **Iya tauk kalo Gaara ganteng, tapi bukane situ dah punyak Pein? *lirik Pein yang lagi cekikikan di pojok WC*

Thank's juga koreksinya, ni dah apdet langsung chap terakhir khufufu...

**Handa Dengkha: **Hm...bingung mau komen apa? Yaudah langsung aja RnR lagi!

Selesai sudah ceritanya *dihajar massa*

All: "Elu belom cerita apa-apa bego!" *ngacungin piso dapur*

Me: "Oh belom ya?" *garuk-garuk jidat Gaara* "Ya udah deh chapchuz langsung!"

Disclaimer: Ane nggak berani ngaku-ngaku kalo Naruto punya ane, soalnya Om Kishimoto lagi nodong ane pake bazooka ini...TOLOOONG!

Abaikan disclaimer jelek di atas!

**Kimo Wo Matteiru (Futatsu no Hanashi)**

**Last Chapter**

Ketika janji kembali terucap di bawah pohon sakura itu, apakah kesalahan masa lalu akan kembali terulang? Ataukah takdir akan berkata lain pada mereka?

**=Another Mistake=**

Gaara berbaring di atas ranjang besarnya, kedua mata jadenya kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang ke masa lalu, tepatnya lima hari yang lalu saat dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Ino Yamanaka yang sampai saat ini membuat gadis itu selalu menghindarinya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, kemudian memposisikan lenganya untuk menutup kedua matanya yang terasa lelah, namun entah kenapa tak juga bisa membawanya ke alam mimpi.

_"Aku menyukaimu Yamanaka Ino, jadilah kekasihku!" _teringat kembali saat terakhirnya dekat dengan Ino di bawah pohon sakura tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino yang sudah lama mati.

Wajah gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun dengannya itu terlihat terkejut setelah dirinya mengatakan hal sakral yang telah lama ingin dia katakan, gadis itu terlihat bingung namun wajahnya tak luput dari semburat merah samar yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik.

_"S...s...senpai...a..apakah kau serius?"_ _tanya gadis itu gugup, saat itu Gaara yakin kalau wajahnya semakin merah karena pertanyaan gadis di depannya._

_"Aku...tidak pernah main-main!"_ _Gadis itu mendongak menatap Gaara yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Eto...senpai...biarkan aku berpikir dulu!"_ _seru Gadis itu yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara di tempatnya semula, namun Gaara yakin sekali melihat wajah gadis itu memerah penuh. _

"Sebenarnya...aku ini ada harapan tidak sih?" gumam Gaara yang masih mencoba memejamkan matanya meskipun tak juga bisa tidur.

=Kimifuta=

"Ne...Ino-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menjauh dari Gaara-senpai, memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Tenten pada Ino yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya di koridor sekolah, wajah Ino sontak memerah saat mendengar nama Gaara disebut.

"A...aaah...tidak ada apa-apa kok Tenten...mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja hahaha..." Ino tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tanda gugup.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya ya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Hah? Apa sih e...nggak kok!" sangkal Ino lagi.

"Bukannya kau suka sama Gaara-senpai?" wajah Ino langsung memerah penuh saat Tenten menanyakan hal barusan.

"Tente...n...!" Ino terlihat menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya yang semakin merah, sungguh saat ini dia sudah seperti Hinata yang sedang memerah malu karena ketahuan menguntit Neji.

Syuu...

Angin lembut berhembus dari jajaran jendela besar di samping koridor, membawa beberapa bulir kelopak sakura melintas di sekitar Tenten dan Ino berdiri, saat Ino membuka kedua telapak tangan dari wajahnya, saat itu pula dia menangkap seberkas warna merah di depannya.

Deg!

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti beberapa saat ketika melihat sosok pemuda pujaannya di depan sana, pemuda itu sedang menatap keluar jendela, rambut merahnya tersibak lembut mengikuti arah angin dan bulir bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di dekatnya.

"Kakkoi...!" batin Ino mengagumi ketampanan pemuda itu.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi Ino dibuat tersentak saat pemuda itu kini menoleh ke arahnya, kedua mata jade pemuda itu mengunci kedua aquamarine Ino yang sejenak mengagumi kesempurnaan sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Ino?" gadis berambut pirang itu tersentak saat Tenten menepuk pundaknya, dan wajahnya pun kembali memerah penuh menyadari pemuda di depan sana masih menatapnya.

"U..."

"U?" ulang tenten sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Ino.

"Udang rebuuuuuus...!" seru Ino sambil berlari menjauh ke arah berlawanan.

"He? Udang rebus?" Tenten kembali dibuat bingung sekaligus cengo melihat Ino berlari menjauh darinya dan Gaara, gadis bercepol itu kemudian menengok ke arah Gaara yang juga terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apanya dari Gaara-senpai yang mirip udang rebus?" batin Tenten bingung, tapi kemudian berbalik dan ikut lari menyusul Ino.

"Inoooo! Chotto matte kudasaaaaaiiii!" seru Tenten sambil mengejar Ino yang sudah hilang di tikungan koridor.

"Udang rebus?" batin Gaara yang innernya sudah berfacepalm meskipun kenyataannya dia masih berwajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Ino?" Tenten kembali dibuat cengo melihat Ino pundung di tengah dua tong sampah yang terlihat penuh.

"Jangan lihat aku Tenten! Jangan lihat!" gumam Ino yang terlihat frustasi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Memangnya bagian mananya dari Gaara-senpai yang mirip dengan udang rebus ha?" kini Tenten ikut berjongkok di depan Ino yang terlihat menyedihkan untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang populer di kalangan pria.

"Bukan dia yang mirip udang rebus, Tenten! Tapi aku!" kata Ino frustasi, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kerah seragam Tenten sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kawannya yang kini sudah mengerti maksud Ino dengan udang rebus.

"Wajahku selalu memerah seperti udang rebus tiap kali melihat Gaara-senpai, aku tidak mau terlihat memalukan di depannya, makannya aku kabur darinya Ten..." curhat Ino pada sohibnya sejak kecil itu, sedangkan Tenten kini menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang galau.

"Tapi Ino, kalau kau menghindarinya terus, nanti dia berpikir kalau kau membencinya!" kata Tenten lembut, namun hal itu mampu menyentakkan Ino.

"Ta...tapi aku bukannya benci padanya Ten, jelas-jelas aku...aku...s...suka..."

Blush...

Kembali wajah Ino memerah ketika akan mengatakan suka.

"Bagimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya kalau keadaanku seperti ini?" Ino kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tenten seperti orang kesetanan.

"Iya iya iya! Tapi jangan melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku juga!" Tenten yang mulai jengah kini menyentakan Ino hingga pegangan gadis itu terlepas darinya.

"Dengar Ino! Kalau kau memang suka padanya, jangan buat dia bingung dengan sikapmu! Katakan dengan jelas bahwa kau suka padanya, atau kalau tidak kau bisa kehilangan dia kapan saja, kau tahu kalau dia itu sangat populer di kalangan siswi di sini kan?" kata-kata Tenten itu membuat Ino terdiam dan baru memikirkan kemungkinan jika Gaara berpaling darinya dan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain.

"Nggak mauuuuuu!" seru Ino frustasi, kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut pirangnya yang kini digerai bebas.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Katakan padanya selagi sempat!" kata Tenten yang kini mengacungkan jempolnya dan menunjukan cengiran khas pacarnya yang suka kehijauan (tahu kan siapa?)

"Oke!" Ino pun melesat meninggalkan Tenten yang kini tersenyum lega.

Kini Ino kembali berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sempat dia lewati tadi, tak diperdulikannya teguran dari komite kedisiplinan yang melarangnya berlari-lari di koridor, pikiran gadis itu kini tengah terfokus untuk menemukan seseorang yang dia tinggalkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Gomen ne Gaara-senpai!" batin Ino di sela larinya.

Ino mulai melambatkan langkahnya saat hampir sampai di koridor tempatnya bertemu dengan Gaara beberapa saat lalu, namun gadis itu tak menemukan keberadaan pemuda berambut merah yang dia temui tadi, kedua mata aquamarinenya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru koridor namun tak juga dia temukan keberadaan sosok pemuda pujaannya, hingga pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar penuh, di sana lah sosok itu berada.

"Senpai..." lirih Ino yang kemudian mengubah arah tujuannya ke taman belakang sekolah atau tepatnya ke bawah pohon sakura di mana dia melihat pemuda yang dia cari sedang berbaring di sana.

=oooooo=

Gaara berbaring di atas rerumputan yang terhampar di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar penuh, baginya di sana lah tempat paling tenang untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang sedang rumit, aroma manis khas bunga sakura memanjakan pemciumannya sekaligus sebagai penenang otaknya, bulir-bulir bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya pun terasa lembut dirasa kulitnya.

Srek..srek...

Gaara mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rumput, namun pemuda itu enggan untuk membuka matanya yang tertutup, membiarkan siapapun orang yang datang itu melewatinya, namun suara langkah kaki itu terhenti di dekatnya dan kali ini dia merasakan orang itu duduk di sampingnya tapi Gaara tetap tak membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah duduk di samping tempatnya tidur.

"Senpai?" Gaara menahan nafas demi didengarnya suara seorang gadis di sampingnya, namun dia tak juga membuka matanya, dia ingin tahu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan selagi dia tidur, karena dia yakin jika dia membuka matanya maka gadis itu akan berlari menjuhinya seperti sebelumnya.

"Senpai tidur ya?" tanya gadis berambut blonde di samping Gaara, namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut merah itu, gadis itu (Ino) pun menghela nafas pasrah sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dia tak bermaksud pergi dari sana meskipun pemuda di sampingnya sedang tidur.

"Ano ne... Senpai," Ino mulai membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Gomen ne...aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu, aku juga bukannya...membencimu senpai, hanya saja...aku...selalu gugup saat bertemu denganmu." Ino berkata tanpa tahu Gaara mendengar semua ucapannya, gadis itu masih bercerita di samping Gaara yang pura-pura tidur.

"Atashi wa...Gaara-senpai no koto, suki..."

Srek!

Kedua mata Ino membulat lebar saat melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba bangun dan mencekal lengannya.

"S...s...senpai?" wajah Ino langsung memerah penuh saat melihat Gaara yang dia pikir sedang tidur, kini terbangun dan menatap lekat padanya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Coba ulangi!" kata Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"E..e...to...bukan apa-apa!" Ino sudah akan beranjak lari dari Gaara, namun gerakannya terhenti karena Gaara kembali menariknya duduk, sehingga mau tidak mau dia kembali dihadapkan dengan tatapan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Mōichido oshietekudasai!" bisik Gaara yang masih menatap lekat kedua mata aquamarine Ino, membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah dengan wajah semakin merona.

"Aku...suka...Gaara-senpai!" kata Ino yang langsung menunduk malu.

"Sekali lagi!" kini Gaara semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino yang membuat gadis itu semakin tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa kau membuatku menunggu lama?" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat dagu Ino agar menatapnya.

"Aku suka...Gaara-sen...hmp..." ucapan Ino terpotong oleh ciuman Gaara yang membungkam bibirnya begitu lembut.

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat Gaara mulai melumat bibirnya, itu adalah first kiss Ino selama hidupnya, dia baru tahu rasanya ciuman ternyata selembut itu, Gaara mengusap pipi Ino di sela ciumannya yang belum terlepas, Ino pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dari pemuda yang dia sukai.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam ciuman itu hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang di balik semak-semak yang sedang memotret mereka.

=oooooo=

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah menghentikan langkahnya saat mnelihat seorang pria lain berambut pirang berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon sakura, sepertinya pria itu memang sedang menunggu yang berambut merah itu.

"Hisashiburi Sasori!" pria berambut pirang itu menyapa yang berambut merah, seringai angkuh tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat Sasori melebarkan matanya.

"Deidara?" sebut Sasori pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja ya? Beda dengan adikku yang mati muda demi kau!" kata Deidara sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bulir-bulir bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, sedangkan Sasori merasa terhujam dengan ucapan Deidara, rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya saat mengingat kematian Ino gadis yang pernah dia cintai.

"Kudengar kau sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai seorang anak ya?" tanya Deidara sarkastik, sedangkan Sasori hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Beruntung sekali kau ya? Bisa hidup enak setelah meninggalkan adikku?" Deidara kembali mengucapkan kata-kata tajam yang membuat Sasori semakin terpuruk.

"Dan sekarang kau mengutus anakmu untuk mengulangi hal yang sama pada putriku huh? Kau mau membunuh putriku juga?" kini Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura ke arah Sasori.

"Langsung saja apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Deidara! Jangan mengungkit masa laluku!" kata Sasori yang rupanya sudah mulai jengah dengan ucapan tajam Deidara, apa lagi sudah menyangkut putranya.

"Jauhkan anakmu dari putriku! Aku tidak mau putriku menjadi korban seperti adikku!" Deidara menatap tajam ke arah Sasori, nada suaranya pun lebih serius dari yang tadi.

"Putraku tidak ada kaitannya dengan masa laluku! Dia berhak memilih siapapun gadis yang dia cintai termasuk putrimu, kau sediri juga seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusan mereka!" Sasori membalas ucapan Deidara yang dinilai sudah kelewat batas.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur karena ini menyangkut keselamatan putriku!"

"Putraku bukan pembunuh atau orang jahat yang akan mencelakai putrimu!" sahut Sasori langsung, Deidara tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasori, namun itu tak mengubah pikirannya untuk menjauhkan kedua anak mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu soal itu, aku hanya minta kau menjauhkan anakmu dari putriku!" Deidara tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya sedangkan Sasori tak jauh beda darinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk mengekang putraku, kau sendiri juga seharusnya tidak mengekang putrimu, aku tidak pernah ingin bermusuhan dengan keluargamu karena aku pernah mencintai Ino, adikmu." dan Sasori pun berlalu meninggalkan Deidara yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat seolah menahan amarahnya yang meluap.

=oooooo=

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati pohon sakura di pinggir rel kereta, Gaara yang berjalan sejajar dengannya pun ikut berhenti saat melihat gadis itu mendongak menatap serpihan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan dari pohon itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

"Gaara-senpai, apa kau tahu cerita di balik pohon sakura ini?" tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura di depannya, sedangkan Gaara kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya...aku tahu." Ino kini menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih menatapnya.

"Tentang janji seorang gadis berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut merah yang berakhir tragis." lanjut Gaara.

"Senpai..." Ino meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku takut...kalau hal itu terulang." Ino menundukkan wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan Gaara lebih erat, sedangkan Gaara menatap Ino dalam diam memang sempat terpikir olehnya jika hal itu juga terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Ino, namun dia mencoba menepis kemungkinan itu karena mereka berbeda dengan Ino dan ayahnya 20 tahun yang lalu.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di kepala Ino yang tertunduk, gadis itu pun mendongak saat merasakan tangan Gaara mengusap kepalanya.

"Kita berbeda dengan orang-orang di balik cerita itu, kita punya kehidupan sendiri, kita juga punya takdir sendiri, jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan takdir hidup orang lain!" kata Gaara lembut, gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti namun sorot matanya masih memancarkan kekhawatiran yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan dari Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" Ino kembali mendongak kali ini disertai dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya saat mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Maksud...senpai?" tanya Ino ragu.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum menjawab,

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke festival kembang api?" tanya Gaara yang membuat kedua mata aquamarine Ino membulat sempurna.

"F...festival?" tanya Ino ragu, sedangkan Gaara mengangguk yakin.

"Anggap saja kencan pertama kita!" Gaara menyentil hidung Ino dengan gemas saat melihat gadis terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

"T...tapi..."

"Besok kita bertemu di sini, tunggu aku jika aku belum datang, dan sebaliknya aku akan menunggumu jika kau belum ada di sini."

"Um!" Ino mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis kearah Gaara.

Angin segar kembali membawa kebahagiaan bagi sepasang kekasih itu, namun apakah segala yang mereka rencanakan akan berjalan baik seperti yang mereka inginkan?

=oooooo=

"Tadaima!" seru Ino sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Okaeri Ojou-sama!" sapa seorang pelayan di rumah besar bergaya Jepang itu.

"Tuan Besar sedang menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya Ino-sama, anda dimita untuk segera menemui beliau!" kata pelayan itu sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Oh baiklah terima kasih!" kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sreeek!

Ino menggeser fusuma pembatas ruang kerja ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati, di sana ayahnya sudah duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menunggu Ino masuk.

Gadis itu terlihat tegang saat melihat ayahnya menatap tajam ke arahnya, di tangan pria itu ada beberapa lembar kertas berukuran kecil dan sedikit kusut, sepertinya pria itu menggenggam kertas di tangannya terlalu kuat sehingga membuatnnya terlihat sedemikian kacau.

"Ino, kemari cepat!" kata pria berambut pirang panjang itu tegas, Ino pun berjalan ragu kearah meja besar ayahnya.

"Bukankah ayah sudah pernah bilang padamu? Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki berambut merah!" Ino tersentak saat melihat ayahnya melemparkan kertas-kertas kecil di tangannya ke meja tepat di depan Ino.

"A…ayah…mengawasiku?" tanya Ino tak percaya dengan tindakan ayahnya.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau mengabaikan perintah ayah? Kau tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu, tinggalkan dia secepatnya!" kata pria itu tajam, kedua mata Ino melebar saat mendengar perintah ayahnya.

"Kenapa Ayah? Aku mencintainya, kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya?" sentak Ino.

"Ino jangan membantah!" seru Deidara (ayah Ino) tatapan mata pria itu terlihat tajam menusuk kedua aquamarine Ino seolah tak mau mendengar protes apapun dari putrinya.

"Aku tidak mau!" sentak Ino langsung.

"INO! APA KAU LUPA DENGAN APA YANG AYAH PERNAH KATAKAN PADAMU?" seru Deidara yang mulai tak sabar.

"Aku ingat ayah, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas semua yang pernah ayah ceritakan padaku, tapi ayah….aku ini Ino putri ayah, bukan Ino adik ayah!" kata Ino yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang terdiam.

"Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan kau menjadi pembangkang nak?" gumam Deidara yang menatap kepergian Ino yang tenggelam di balik fusuma.

=oooooo=

Pagi harimya Gaara telah siap untuk pergi ke bawah pohon sakura tempat dia dan Ino membuat janji, pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari rumahnya setelah melihat jam yang menujukka pukul 08.00.

"Kau mau kemana Gaara?" tanya Sasori yang melihat putranya terburu-buru keluar rumah.

"Aku ada janji ayah, dengan Ino!" kata Gaara sambil memakai sepatu ketsnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Begitu? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan nak!" kata Sasori sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pada putraya.

"Um, ittekimasu!" seru Gaara sambil berlalu.

"Itterashai!" jawab Sasori yang masih menatap punggung putranya hingga hilang di balik pintu gerbang.

*di temppat Ino*

Ino telah siap dengan stelan biru mudanya, gadis itu sudah akan keluar dari rumah saat ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Ino, kau mau kemana?" tanya Deidara menyelidik.

"A…aku…ada janji dengan seseorang." Ino berkata dengan ragu tanpa menatap langsung mata ayahnya.

"Dengan siapa? Laki-laki berambut merah itu hn?" tanya Deidara lagi, sedangkan Ino hanya menunduk tak berani menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kebetulan kau sudah berdandan rapi, hari ini kita akan ke Tokyo, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sana bersama kakek!" Ino melebarkan matanya demi didengarnya ucapan sang ayah.

"Tapi ayah, kenapa mendadak sekali?" seru Ino tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak terima protes darimu!" kata Deidara yang langsung menyeret paksa Ino dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Ayah aku ada janji!" protes Ino lagi.

"Diamlah! Ayah melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu!" kata Deidara yang masih kukuh dengan idealismenya.

"Ayah!"

"Ino! Dengarkan kata ayah dan jangan membantah!" seru Deidara yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran, dan Ino pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan tangisnya.

Mobil sedan hitam itu pun mulai melaju keluar pekarangan rumah Ino, kedua mata aquamarine Ino menerawang ke luar jendela mobil, menatap jajaran pohon sakura yang mekar penuh dengan serpihan kelopaknya yang berjatuhan seperti hujan salju mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus menghempaskan bulirnya ke tanah.

"Gomen-nee, Gaara-senpai…" sebulir air mata akhirnya jatuh melewati pipinya, tanpa dia tahu mungkin saja itu adalah air mata terakhir yang bisa dia jatuhkan.

Sementara itu Gaara sudah menunggu Ino di bawah pohon sakura tempat mereka janjian, tanpa dia tahu Ino kini dalam perjalanan meninggalkan kota itu dan janji yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Lihatlah siapa saat ini yang sedang menunggu, sekarang bukan lagi Ino sang gadis berambut pirang, namun Gaara sang pemuda berambut merah.

Mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang melewati seberang jalan tempat Gaara menunggu, sepasang aquamarine menatap sosok pemuda di bawah pohon sakura dengan tatapan sendu, bagaimanapun juga dia telah mengingkri janji dengan pemuda itu dia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihnya.

Angin kencang berhembus seiring dengan mobil sedan hitam yang melaju membelah jalan dan hujan sakura dari jajaran pohon pink di sisi jalan, Gaara tak tahu jika di dalam mobil itu ada seseorang yang tengah dia tunggu, dan dia tak pernah tahu kalau mungkin saja takdir ayahnya akan terulang padanya.

Titik-titik air mulai membasahi bumi namun Gaara masih tetap menunggu Ino meskipun perasaannya sudah mulai tidak tenang karena Ino tak juga menampakkan diri, sempat terpikir olehnya tentang cerita masa lalu yang pernah dia dengar, kedua mata jadenya kini menatap kosong hamparan kelopak sakura yang telah basah di atas tanah yang digenangi air.

Pemuda itu tetap diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan meninggalkan tempat itu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan dalam diam di antara rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

Sementara di tempat lain orang-orang sedang berkerumun di pinggir jalan tebing yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan jalan utama ke Tokyo, rupanya di sana telah terjadi kecelakaan di jalan curam dan licin itu, mobil sedan hitam ditemukan 300 meter dari tas tebing dalam keadaan terbakar, bahkan air hujan pun belum cukup untuk memadamkan api yang cukup besar itu, sedangkan seorang pria berambut pirang panjang ditemukan tak jauh dari mobil itu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa lagi sedangkan seorang gadis ditemukan tak jauh dari pria itu, orang-orang sekitar segera mengevakuasi para korban dan memanggil ambulans untuk segera menangani mereka.

Serpihan bunga sakura yang tadinya berwarna merah muda kini sewarna dengan darah, aliran air bening dari langit kini menjadi kumbangan darah di tanah yang basah, namun tak ada yang perduli dengan keadaan itu langkah-langkah kaki mereka bahkan dengan tak acuhnya menginjak serpihan bunga sakura yang bagaikan kepingan darah merah di tanah tempat mereka berpijak, kumbangan darah pun mereka lewati begitu saja seolah tak pernah ada warna sepekat darah di bawah kaki mereka, hujan pun semakin intens menjatuhkan bulir beningnya untuk menghapus sisa jejak langkah kaki dan jejak darah yang masih tertinggal.

Sungguh suasana hiruk-pikuk itu sangat berbeda dengan keheningan dan kehampaan yang dirasakan pemuda berambut merah yang kini telah basah karena hujan yang mengguyurnya sejak tadi, aliran bening di wajahnya bagaikan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata jadenya, atau mungkin tu memang air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan dari langit?

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat berlari-lari menembus hujan menuju ke arah Gaara yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, pemuda itu terlihat menceritakan sesuatu pada Gaara dengan wajah serius, tak berapa lama kemudian kedua mata Gaara membulat lebar dan aliran di wajahnya pun terlihat semakin deras mengalir, kini tubuhnya bertumpu pada pohon sakura di sampingnya dan memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga seolah sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya.

=Kimi Wo Matteiru=

Musim semi 5 tahun kemudian

Di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Tokyo, seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji Ai di dahinya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan rumah sakit, hari ini pria itu resmi menjadi dokter praktek di sana setelah dimutasi dari rumah sakit pusat di kota kelahirannya, beberapa orang suster mendatanginya sebagai guide untuk sang dokter baru.

Pria itu mengamati sekelilingnya, ada beberapa makhluk transparan yang dia yakini sebagai hantu dari para pasien berada di sudut-sudut ruangan, bahkan di koridor rumah sakit namun pria itu sebisa mungkin tidak menghiraukan keberadaan mereka, karena saat ini dia adalah dokter bukan lagi calon onmyouji seperti dulu, para suster di sampingnya masih menceritakan detil rumah sakit itu padanya meskipun dia tampak tak perduli namun sebenarnya dia cukup memperhatikan perkataan para suster itu.

Kedua mata jade-nya memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat aura di setiap ruangan yang terasa berbeda.

Syuu…

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sekilas saat angin lembut berhembus dari taman terbuka yang sedang dia lewati menyibakkan helaian merahnya, serpihan kelopak sakura pun tak lepas dari pandangannya saat bulir-bulir pink itu berjatuhan di depan matanya terbawa angin.

Dan saat pandangannya mulai fokus, terlihatlah siluet sosok seorang gadis yang dia rindukan sejak lama.

"Ino?" gumam Gaara.

Sosok gadis itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Gaara, tangan kanannya terangkat dan melambai pada pria itu kemudian berlalu pergi ke arah koridor di dalam rumah sakit.

"Matte!" seru Gaara yang kemudian berlari menyusul sosok gadis itu, sedangkan para suster yang menjadi guide Gaara terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap dokter baru mereka, namun mereka pun mengikuti kemana arah lari Gaara, kawatir jika dokter baru itu tersesat di rumah sakit besar itu.

Gaara berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit mengikuti sosok gadis berambut pirang yang berlari di depannya, namun saat dia mencapai di tikungan koridor, sosok yang dia kejar itu hilang seolah tak pernah ada, diedarkannya pandangan mata jadenya dan tertuju pada satu titik di mana ada sebuah kaca besar pembatas ruang kamar pasien VIP, di dalam sana terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penopang hidup terpasang di tubuhnya.

Kedua mata jade Gaara membulat sempurna saat melihat wanita itu, bahkan tak terasa air matanya sudah menetes bebas melewati pipinya saat pria itu mendekat ke arah kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas ruangan besar di dalam sana dengan koridor rumah sakit.

Para suster yang menjadi guidenya tadi menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan pria itu kini menyentuh permukaan kaca sambil masih menatap lekat ke dalam ruangan di depannya.

"I..no?" gumam pria itu yang membuat para suster di sekitarnya tercengang.

"Anda mengenal nona Ino, Gaara-sensei?" tanya salah seorang suster, dokter muda itu tak menjawab hanya mengangguk samar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nona Ino…sudah koma selama lima tahun, selama ini kakeknya lah yang membiayai pengobatan nona Ino, kebetulan kakeknya dalah pemilik rumah sakit ini beliau adalah Tuan Yamanaka Inoichi," suster itu memberi jeda sejenak.

"Nona Ino begini karena kecelakaan saat akan menuju ke Tokyo, ayahnya meninggal di tempat kejadian sedangkan nona Ino berhasil selamat namun dalam keadaan luka parah karena benturn di kepalanya, hingga sekarang beliau belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar, karena kondisinya selalu seperti itu, tak ada perubahan sama sekali seolahnona Ino menolak untuk kembali membuka matanya." Suster itu mengakhiri ceritanya, sedangkan Gaara kini mulai merbalik menghadap suster itu.

"Bolehkh…aku masuk?" tanya Gaara, suster itu pun mengangguk setelah sebelumnya tercengang sejenak saat menatap ekspresi Gaara yang sarat akan permohonan.

"Silahkan sensei!" kata suster itu sambil membuka pintu ruangan, Gaara pun memasuki ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk dan lankah yang terasa berat sedangkan para suster yang menjadi guidenya tadi berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan dokter baru itu karena mereka pikir itu adalah privasi sang dokter.

"Ino, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini," Gaara menyibakkan poni panjang Ino yang menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya.

"Kupikir aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi melihatmu, yokatta…yokatta na…Ino…aku masih bias melihatmu…bukalah matamu, aku ingin melihat aquamrinemu menatapku lagi Ino!" kini Gaara meraih tangan Ino dalam genggamannya, menyalurkan segenap kehangatan yang dia punya pada tangan pucat dan dingin milik kekasihnya.

Saat itu seorang kakek menatap mereka dari seberang kaca, sang kakek hanya melihat kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu dalam diam, tak ada inisiatif untuk mengganggu mereka yang berada di seberang sana.

"Ino, apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" lirih Gaara sambil mengecup pelan punggung tangan pucat wanita di depannya.

Kini tangan Gaara yang bebas terangkat mengusap pipi Ino dengan lembut, mencoba memberi sentuhan ringan untuk mendapat respon sekecil apapun dari wanita di depannya.

"Ino…"

Selembar kelopak sakura jatuh dari sela rambut Gaara ke pipi Ino saat pria itu kembali mengecup ringan punggung tangan Ino.

Gaara memejamkan matanya saat mengecup ringan tangan Ino hingga dia tak menyadari kalau kelopak mata pucat wanita itu telah terbuka perlahan, jemari wanita itu mergerak sedikit dan menyentakkan Gaara dari kegiatannya, pria itu pun mendongak demi melihat kedua mata aquamarine Ino telah sepenuhnya terbuka, sosok pria tua di balik kaca luar ruangan pun ikut membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sang wanita membuka matanya setelah lima tahun koma.

Gaara tak bias berkata-kata lagi untuk mengungkapkan kehagiaannya, pria itu hanya memeluk waitanya dengan lembut melepaskan kerinduannya selama 5 tahun, bahkan dia sudah menganggap wanita dalam dekapannya itu meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain untuk mereka, keduanya masih diijinkan untuk bertemu kembali dalam satu ikatan takdir.

"Ino…terima kasih…terima kasih karena kau kembali…" lirih Gaara di sela air matanya yang tak terasa kembali jatuh, sedangkan sang wanita dalam dekapannya hanya menitikkan air mata dalam diam karena system syarafnya belum berfungsi secara maksimal setelah koma bertahun-tahun.

Lalu sang kakek yang berada di luar ruangan itu hanya bisa menghapus air mata harunya dalam diam, pada akhirnya sesuatu yang dia tentang sejak lama lah yang justru menyelamatkan cucunya.

Musim semi 2012 adalah awal musim semi baru bagi pasangan wanita berambut pirang dan pria berambut merah, mereka telah membuktikan kalau mitos tentang pohon sakura di kota lama mereka tidak berlaku bagi keduanya, tak ada lagi yang menjadi korban karena semuanya memiliki takdir berbeda.

"Okaeri Ino…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Lhaaaaaa gomen apdetnya amat sangat lama *bow*

Ruru sempet mentok berkali-kali buat lanjutin fic ini, hasilnya Ruru ngetiknya setengah-setengah & disambung-sambung kalo lagi ada ide, nah berhubung ini udah musim semi, jadi dah Ruru apdet yaah sekalian buat ngisi musim semi lah.

Wha? Musim semi? Owh yeah GIST dimulai! Buat para author pecinta pair Gaaino, silahkan ikut meramaikan event GIST 2012 ya!

Reader: "elu ndiri mana fic buat GIST?"

Ruru: "eet…to…ea…kapan-kapan ya kaloa ada inspirasi, kalo nggak ya udah" *dihajar gaaino lovers se dunia* "gomen…gomen…aq usahain daaaaah…!"

Silahkan abaikan yang di atas itu, dan langsung saja tekan tombol balon kata di bawah san dan tinggalkan review ya ^_^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
